Blinki
Blinki the All-Seeing Moment Muncher is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Movies set in Moshi Monsters. They are based on a flying camera. They can take pictures, record videos and project holograms. Combination Blinki can be obtained by playing the minigame Bug Rush, which can the accessed via the overview screen of The Moshi Movie Mystery quests. After catching a total of 1,200 bugs, he awakens from the totem and flies off to your Moshling Zoo. Biography My good friend Roary Scrawl knows much more about these fascinating Moshlings than I do. But that's hardly surprising because Roary uses one called Blinki to make movies. With their long-range Moshiscopic senses, nifty side-jets and twiddly transmitters, All-Seeing Moment Munchers are fully equipped to capture any event.. and that's just as well because they can also play back the moments they munch via their built-in holographic projectors. I might take one on my next expedition, but only if it promises not to follow me when I'm changing. Well, I don't want the whole world knowing about my Zack Binspin underpants... oops! Habitat Where ever Roary Scrawl goes, Blinki follows, but it is believed this all-seeing sidekick first popped up on Shutter Island. Personality Inquisitive, kind, brave. Likes Lens wipes and rollicking stories. Dislikes Hot hoodoo stew and kerfluffling. }} Trivia *Blinki can be obtained in a similar fashion as Hoolio, where Blinki needs bugs instead of Ecto Gloops. *Blinki is the second Moshling to have only one eye, the first being Lurgee. *Blinki was expected to come out of an egg, as it was said at the party 5th birthday party of Moshi Monsters. However, such emerged having not been the case. *Blinki shares the same habitat as Holga, as they are both cameras. *Blinki was released in the Moshling Zoo on December 16th, 2013 with the release of The Moshi Movie Mystery. *Blinki appears in the Moshi Monsters: The Movie (released December 20th, 2013). *An image of Blinki was found on August 20, 2013 when Mind Candy released the Moshi Monsters: The Movie teaser poster. *On August 24, 2013, Blinki's name and species was first revealed on the cover for the official movie novel. *Blinki's name is misspelt on the Moshi Monsters: The Movie themed Frubes as "Blinky". Gallery In-Game Animations Blinki animation.gif Blinki animation 2.gif Blinki animation 3.gif Blinki animation 4.gif Blinki animation 5.gif Blinki-1.png Blinki-5.png Blinki-7.png Blinki-8.png Blinki-9.png Blinki-10.png The Moshi Movie Mystery Blinki Sick.png Blinki Sick 3.png Blinki Sick 4.png Blinki Sick 5.png Blinki Sick 6.png Moshi Monsters: The Movie Moshi Movie hoodoo poster.jpg Movie Artwork promo Poppet and Katsuma.jpg Movie Artwork promo Luvli and Zommer.jpg Movie Artwork promo Furi and Diavlo.jpg Movie Artwork promo Dr Strangeglove and Fishlips.jpg Robot Moshling.png Blinki Backpack.png Merchandise Blinki figure normal.png Blinki figure silver.png Blinki figure gold.png Collector card s8 blinki.png Countdown card s8 blinki.jpg TC Blinki series 4.png|Mash Up cards Blinki plush carte blanche.jpg|Carte Blanche plush Other blinki_bio.jpg Golden Blinki Movie Statue.png|Golden Blinki Movie Statue item blinki twilight.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Category:Moshlings Category:Movies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Mission Moshlings